five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia The Unicorn
Amelia The Unicorn is a Unicorn Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Online Theme Song: DAGames - Game Over (Nightcore Version) She Has Blue Skin and a Small Horn, She Like The Others Also Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, Large Breast and Hips. She Has a Sparkling Light-Blue Wavy Tail and Hair. She Wears a Pink Tube-Top and Garment. She Also Has Pink Eyes, Pointed Ears and 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot. Withered Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Ear, Lower Jaw, Right Foot, Left Lower-Leg, Right Thigh and Left Forearm. Her Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and Her Lower Jaw is Broken. She Has a Rip on Her Breast and Her Left Ear is Missing Toy Version: She is Not Much Different. She Has Slighty Larger Hips and Booty, A Neon-Green Garment and Bikini, Longer Hair and Red Toy Cheeks. Her Eyes are Completely Glowing Neon-Pink Phantom Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Version But Burnt With a Larger Rip and Missing The Suit on Her Right Upper-Arm and Left Thigh. She is Missing Half of Her Right Ear With Wires Poking Out. Nightmare Version: She Has 4 Neon-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. She is Stained With Lots of Mold and Oil. She is Missing The Suit on Her Forearms and Right Hand. She Has Spikes on Her Toes and Back Withered Toy Version: Her Left Arm is Missing With Wires Falling Out. Her Hair and Tail is Burnt and She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Foot, Right Hand and Left Ear. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Right Forearm and Left Thigh. Her Right Eye is Falling Out of Her Socket Phantom Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Toy Version But Burnt Badly With No Suit on Her Left Thigh and Waist. Her Right Eye is Now Missing and Her Hair and Tail is Slighty More Burnt Nightmare Toy Version: Her Legs Below The Knees are Missing, Along With Her Left Ear and Knees With Wires Spilling Out. She Has a Rip On Her Breast and Has Dark-Red Claws and Blood on Her Face. Fredbear Version: She Looks The Same But With a Hot-Pink Bowtie. Her Pink Eyes are More Darker and Her Hair and Tail is More Wavy and Shiny. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Right Leg is Missing It's Suit and She is a Little Rusty Golden Version: Her Hair and Tail is Stained With Oil, Her Left Hand and Right Ear is Missing With Wires Falling Out. Her Left Eye is Falling Out Of It's Socket and Wires Poking Out of It's Eye-Socket Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With a Medium-Sized Booty and Shiny Eyes, Hair and Tail Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Filled With Dark-Red Razor-Sharp Teeth. Her Eyes and Claws are Also Dark-Red, Razor-Sharp and Rusty. Her Left Eye is Missing With Loose Wires Falling Out. She is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Right Hand, Right Forearm, Right Foot and Left Lower-Leg Demolished Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Feet and Lower Jaw. Her Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Falling Out. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Left Upper-Arm and Right Forearm. Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Pink Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty